The Friend Zone
by liveinlove95
Summary: Nalex/Nelena. Meet Alex Russo and Nathaniel Gray. They aren't best best buds, but after a year, and getting to know each other, they'd become pretty good friends. So was it too soon for Alex to admit her true feelings for him when she did?


Meet Alex: a typical thirteen-year-old girl. She's a straight-A-student, who occasionally slips in her grades. She has really awesome, crazy, and sometimes perverted friends. But she's really cool. She's a seventh grader. She loves alternative music, and has a dream to become a famous singer. She loves Converse, skinny jeans, Hot Topic, and Paramore. Her best friends are Mitchie Torres and Harper Finkle. Her other close friend, Ella, is like her little sister. And her last friend, Bailey Pickett, is just a close friend. She has a hard time telling everything to Bailey and Mitchie. She knows that Mitchie has talked about her behind her back once, so can't really trust Mitchie as she did before. And Bailey is more of Mitchie's closer friend. Alex's closest friends that she can really talk to, and not worry about them judging her are Caitlyn Geller, and Ella. Her first crush was Justin Wheeler. One thing, though? She's never had a boyfriend.

Nate: a thirteen-year-old guy who is totally in love with skateboarding. He can be really weird, and crazy, yet he's one of the nicest boys you'll ever meet. He's gone out with at least three girls so far: Miley, Jordan, and Lily. Younger than Alex by a few months.

Justin Wheeler: One year younger than Alex, and just turned thirteen. Skateboards as well. Is pretty close with Nate. He can be such a guy sometimes, sometimes a jerk, mean, make you feel embarrassed, or sometimes he'll be really sweet, and compliment you. Is really flirty with girls he thinks are 'hot'.

Mitchie Torres: One year younger than Alex. Just turned thirteen. Very girly. Watches her weight, and wants to stay healthy. Always always has a new manicure about every week. Has had one fight with Alex so far. She's had two boyfriends so far, Cody, and Sander.

Harper Finkle: One year younger than Alex, just turned thirteen. Shy. Kind of idolizes Alex and Mitchie. Is in band, and plays the flute.

Caitlyn Geller: Her and Alex are like sisters. Very very close. Is also thirteen. Likes Paramore like Alex, but not as much. LOVES Linkin Park. Talks about boys, boy problems, boyfriends, and anything with Alex.

Ella: About two years younger than Alex. Is twelve years old. Her and Alex are practically like sisters. They look alike, and Ella is so sweet. She's not judgmental at all.

Jordan: 13 years old. Very nice. She's actually very smart. She and Alex just became friends this year, in seventh grade. She has a unique, yet totally awesome style. Went out with Nate once.

Miley: 13 years old. Almost like Alex. They're actually friends, but just not best, close friends. She loves alternative rock music, and listens to a whole bunch of different bands. She has awesome style, and is very polite. Went out with Nate twice.

Lily: 13 years old. Kind of a tomboy. She sings, but she doesn't show it much. She's auditioning for an upcoming show in Sidney Channel. Went out with Nate twice.

* * *

**There will be....**

New friendships:

"Hey, are you Nate?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh. Do you know who Mitchie Torres is?"

"Yeah...why?"  
"Nothing. I was just wondering."

Awkward moments with old crushes:

"Hey, you used to like me last year."

"Yeah, well I really don't care."  
Confidence with making guy friends:

"Harper! I just figured out, I'm actually getting more guy friends. They're the cool guys, the pretty hot guys of the school."

"You're so lucky."  
"You just have to have more confidence in yourself."

Sweet, heartwarming moments:

"Hey, Alex?"  
"Yeah?"

"Do you give guys hugs?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Can I have one, 'cause I never got one from you before, and I..."  
"Sure."  
And times when you just have to figure things out and declare something:

"AAH! EEP! I'm smiling my mouth off right now. I swear, it was the sweetest thing ever. :)"

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Ella, I think...I like him."

And building relationships.

"Alright, bye Nate."

(Hugs her)

"See ya."

**But when one gets into the friend zone, can they get out of it?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Coming to computers near you on fanfiction .net . **

**A dramatic, everyday, love story. Based on author's experiences and life. I did not actually fall in love with 'Nate', (I only had a crush on 'Nate') but I'd just come up with a plot...for YOU!**

**R&R!! :)**


End file.
